


a funeral in the end

by themonkeytwin



Series: and as we wind on down the road [4]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeytwin/pseuds/themonkeytwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nothing he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a funeral in the end

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of comment fic based on prompts taken from dialogue from the episodes, but otherwise unrelated. Ranges all over the people and places of the SPN-verse, so something for everyone. Or most people. Some people, anyway. Attempts to stay within Show canon at the time of writing.
> 
> Prompt: 1.06 Skin  
>  **Dean: How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?**
> 
>  
> 
> spoilers up to 5.04 The End

It was there in her eyes. Every day, in her dead and constant eyes. She kept the faith as a gravemarker; she'd always kept the faith.

Each day he saw her rot, he knew what it meant. Knew it should twist the knife. Knew it should revolt wild within. A lifetime ago, it would. A lifetime ago, he scorned Heaven and flipped off Hell and laughed at the idea of his own funeral.

But he didn't look anymore, and he didn't say things like that anymore. And he didn't care anymore. He knew what it meant; knew his rusting baby was his own mute funeral, every day.

But he didn't care.


End file.
